clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NotAnEditor
I've cleaned your talk page of harsh words and such, to make way for a new beginning. ---- AG, I Forgive You and I Hope you Forgive Me AgentGenius, the following has been long overdue from me, and I've finally decided to do it. Dicipline can only go so far, and I think it's time to let the past die. I wish to formally state, on this page, that I forgive you. All of the trials and toil you brought in my early career? Gone. Crisis I and II on the CPW? Consider it to have never happened. Forum Restrictions? What's that? Lawsuits will be eradicated from my mind and I will withhold posting any and all evidence I've gathered over the years, like it never even happened. I've decided to move on, and judging by your brilliant story suggestions, you seem to want to do so too. I look forward to having you as a productive editor, and I'm sure that you will make a far better friend than a burden, as I used to consider you as. So, for all the actions I've held to you, for all the multpile Crisis which I reference and the harsh terms I use on you, I apologize. You may have been doing wrong, but I had no right to be mean right back, and for the words I've caled you, I am sorry. Does that mean the laws that say what you can't do will be lifted? No, but it does mean that I no longer hold anger on you and nor will I attack you on the Shout Box, talk pages, or otherwise. For every bad thing I've done to you, I am sorry. I hope you accept this apology I extend to you, because I want to erase my mind of all of the things I hold against you. Most importantly, I'm sorry for calling you a terrorist. That was wrong, regardless of your actions. That still doesn't make it right to do what I did to you. I also forgive you for any and all things that you have done to me. I forgive you for suing me, for calling me a bully, for battling in Ooogleclump and Ban (who will not speak Old English since you have won), and for all the battles that have blown through. I hope to extend a hand of friendship instead of anger, and I wish to put our past behind us and look forward to a future free of battles, rule-questioning, etc. I'm through with battling you, fighting you, calling you names. I am sorry for what I have done and I hope that you can forgive me just as I have forgiven you. So, I request this. Let's put our pasts behind us. Let's agree to not battle each other, not to fight or call names, and not to mess with stability, and that includes me fighting, since it destabilizes a lot too. This is something we'll have to do together, and I hope to be your friend. I forgive you, and I am sorry for what I have done in the past. Let us start on a new slate. Your Friend, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Where? Which house? Ignorin COC Actually, TS is just doing his job. Explosions are ILLEGAL. If you add that it one more time, admins will protect it. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Demon Penguins First off, there is no such thing as a good demon. That's Biblically impossible, as demons (and their parodies) are minions of Satan (or what ever entiety the demon parodies serve), which makes them automatically evil. "Good demon" is an oxymoron and also un-Biblical, because that would also mean evil angels. Note that the statement doesn't include Satan himself, as he was a fired angel because he sought domination over God, nor does it count demons (called the devil's angels in Revelation). When I say evil angels, I mean messegngers of God such as Gabriel. Okay, next: Free will doesn't apply to demons. The Bible says demons, and thus demonic parodies, are evil, and though most everything in a parody can be rewritten, I'm afraid I'll have to override that this time. Demons are evil, they''' will''' be evil today, tomorrow, and they were evil yesterday. Demons are bad, plain and simple. It is anti-Biblical for demons (or demon parodies) to be good, because they are DEMONS (or demon parodies). You may call this hypocracy since I'm being anti-Free Will and allowing head explosions, but in religious cases, faith triumps the COC. Head exposions are fine and dandy on demons, because as stated, they are DEMONS and thus the embodiment of all things sin and lust in this world. Spin-offs of demons are also evil because their parodee are DEMONS. THERE ARE NO GOOD DEMONS, THEREBY ELIMIANTING THE CHOICE TO BE GOOD. ALL DEMONS ARE EVIL. SINCE DEMONS ARE EVIL AND ARE DESTROYED BY GOD AND CLEARLY STATED AS ENEMIES OF GOD, IT IS LAWFUL TO BLOW THEIR HEADS UP (WITHOUT BEING DESCRIPTIVE). DEMONS ARE THE VILLAINS OF CHRISTIANITY, AND GOOD DEMONS ARE BLASPHEMY. DEMON PARODIES ARE STILL PARODIES OF DEMONS, THEREBY MAKING THEM ALL EVIL AND WORTHY OF HEAD EXPLOSIONS. You said: "Is it funny to have their heades explode just 'cos they were born Demon Penguins?" :Absolutely! They're demon penguins, and real demons are enemies of God. I don't know about you, but I would LOVE to see Lucifer's head explode. You said: I thought you were the one who was always going on about free will, and how a creature isn't automatically bad and all that. :I did and I do. However, all other creatures are not DEMONS. Demons are all evil, they were and always will be. That's in the Bible (and not under the God is Darth Vader Fallacy either), so if you want to take it up with God on what He thinks about demons (and their parodies), be my guest. You said: "I am going to make good Demon Penguins very soon" :That's also OOC. You can't make good Demon Penguins because they are parodies of DEMONS and are AUTOMATICALLY EVIL BECAUSE DEMONS ARE EVIL. Demons can't be good, regardless of being parodies or not, because that's un-Biblical. There is an exception to every rule, and Demon Penguins, because they are demon parodies, happen to be the exception. You don't seem the grasp the concept of what demons are. They are absolute evils, no good in them. Real demons serve Satan, and their parodies are still demonic in a way. Have you ever wanted to see Satan's head explode? I sure have. Demon Penguins are an exception because they are demon parodies. We alread had to bend the COC like a U-Turn to let them in. All demons are evil, and as the ultimate evil (and their parodees being Satan's henchmen), it is perfectly okay to have their heads explode. I'm not changing my mind, and I have no sympathy to Demon Penguins. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 02:22, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Request Try uploading it on http://tinypic.com then give me the link. That is happening to some, especially Hat Pop. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:07, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Copyright You, NAE, you copied my card system. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 12:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Very well then. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 13:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE: "FAILURE TO UNDERSTAND WHY RULES DON'T HAVE EXCEPTIONS " Oh really, they don't? I've got two words: "GRANDFATHER CLAUSE". :Grandfather clauses are abundant. In fact, read the opening sentence to the article! A grandfather clause is an exception'' that allows an '''old rule to continue to apply to some existing situations, when a new rule will apply to all future situations. If that's not enough to overthrow your conclusion, here's one in linguistics: In words, the letters "I" and "E" are to be placed as "IE", unless after C (like peice) or if the word makes the long "A" sound. What about the word "weird"? Is there a C or an A sound? No! None at all! Yet, it's spelled w'ei'rd, an exception to the grammar rule Next flaw! "I'm sorry, but if someone grew wings would you suggest they couldn't do bad things, being an angel?" :You're incorrect on both accords. If a man grew wings, they could continue to sin, since wings do not make a man an angel. In fact, angels are not humans. Angels are specially appointed Messengers of God and were created by Him some unspecified time in Genesis (though God often appeared in person billions of years ago). Furthermore, only some angels have wings. Sariphims, I believe, have wings, while Chariphims do not. If I didn't confuse the two, then Sariphims covered God in the book of Isaiah and sang on the first Christmas, and a Chariphim came on Easter Sunday and said that Christ had Risen. :The Bible says that those who die and are Saved get to live with God forever, and are given white robes (it's in Revelation). Those in Hell are tormented forever, they recieve nothing and do not become demons. ---- To continue: "Besides, there is a word for people who try to break the law for their religion, and though I wont say it, I suspect you're smart enough to guess." :You mean Hypocrite, Sinner, or lier? First off, the COC is not a doctrine of faith. I treat it as if it was hallowed, but it is not. The COC is based off of generic censorship concepts, and decency standards which are coupled, interestingly, with nods to the Ten Commandments in Judaism and the Christian Faith (thou shall not kill/murder for instance). :Second, how is making a fictional demonic parody's head explode a sin or an example of religious hypocracy? It's not, and if you want to be specific, it's Biblically acceptable. In Revelation, God and his angels fight Satan and his demons. The angles, so says the Bible, have swords and other weapons, but I shall not go any farther than that. If God Himself allows for demons to be slaughtered by the sword, then He would probably be okay with a fictional demon parody's head explode in a non-graphic and instant manner. As in, POOF, his head is gone, and his body turns to dust a few seconds after. ---- It's rather annoying having to endlessly respond. They're holding a vote on who will keep their writings on the Demon Penguin article, so go vote! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:45, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE: You Using My Name to Claim that HF is False HappyfaceWantstoTalk is indeed the real Happyface. Where you got that theory that I doubted him and/or showed doubts in any manner is beyond me. Speak for yourself and not for others, for those others may not share your views. I don't have any doubts, and I don't think Explorer does either. The next time you message someone with that sort of thing, speak for yourself and not me or anyone else. Much like your fail-tastic "The Users of the CPFW V.S. Bugzy", better known as "AgemntGenius V.S. the RV Clan", you assumed the identiy of someone that is not you and did not side with you. I reccomend you speak for you and you alone, since I don't doubt HF. Using me as a tool is prohibited. If you want to use me or my name when providing evidence, I must verify it. Claiming I doubted HF, when I do not, can hurt your reputation drastically. Plus, hate mail to HF or anyone is illegal. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:35, 22 August 2009 (UTC) . Stuff I'm making while I'm blocked to stop me talking about HappyFaceWantsToTalk. I wasn't planning to talk about him *anyway* but... Mess is a board game played between two players. The current form of the game emerged in Antarctica during the second half of the 20th century. Today, Mess is one of the world's most popular games, played by millions of penuins in their igloos, in clubs, online, by correspondence, and in tournaments. The game is played on a messboard, which is a square-checkered board with 64 squares arranged in an eight-by-eight grid. At the start, each player (one controlling the white pieces, the other controlling the black pieces) controls sixteen pieces: one Leader, one Commander, two Transports, two Riders, two Aides, and eight PWNs. The object of the game is to eliminate the opponents entire army (exept the Leader, which cannot be eliminated). One of the goals of early computer scientists was to create a chess-playing machine. Today's chess is deeply influenced by the abilities of chess programs and the opportunity for online play. In 1997 Dark Blue became the first computer to beat the reigning USA Champion in a match when it defeated Garry. Description In the game you choose to take sides with either Darktan(black) or Professor Shroomsky and Triskelle(white). Each side has 16 pieces representing different charictars, however the pieces have slowly become identical. The game is played on an 8x8 , black and white checkered diamond shaped board. History It started out as a temporal mix-up several hundred years ago, where an early Time Ninja was temorerally transported into the far future. He witnessed the beginning of the Great Darktonian Pie War, and on his return wrote a manuscript summerising the two sides. He died from complications resulting from the mix-up, and the manuscript was misenterpreted as instructions for a board game. His will asked that the manuscript (titled 'Mess) be widely distributed, to try and prevent the war, but the Ninjas distributed the game (named 'Mess') instead. Over time, the it evolved into an interesting board game in it's own right. Pieces Trivia *It is one of the first board Games. *It is rated 5+ by the PFGI for small parts. Internal Links * Great Darktonian Pie War * wikipedia:chess * Time Ninjas